1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to methods and system of managing configuration profiles of a plurality of deployed network elements.
2. Background Art
Configuration profiles and other parameters associated with operation of routers and other network elements deployed in a network may be manually backed up using a PCMIA card or other localized medium, which typically requires a technician or other experienced individual. If the router goes down or otherwise experiences a fault condition, its return to operation may be dependent on restoration of the configuration profile stored on the local PCMIA card.
Because the configuration profiles are stored locally, a technician must be dispatched to the router to instigate a manual restoration using the PCMIA card backup. The importance of these PCMIA backups is critical to insure there is a recent restoral point for the network element. If there is not a recent backup, much data can be lost.